Gaufred Fidentius
|race = Human |gender = Male |alias = The Dreadnaught |age = 45 |height = 6'2" |weight = 190 lbs. |birthplace = Brill, Lordaeron |residence = Tyr's Hand |guild = Poor Knights of Mograine |affiliations = Scarlet Crusade :Crimson Legion :Scarlet Templars |alignment = Lawful-Evil |faction = Neutral |class = Paladin |image = |caption = Highlord Gaufred 'Fidentius' von Berlichingen}}Gaufred Fidentius (born Gaufred von Berlichingen, June 23rd, Year 578 KCGaufred Fidentius - Total Roleplay 3) was a former Knight of the Silver Hand who answered the Ashbringer's call to crusade during the Third War. A devout disciple of Alexandros Mograine, Gaufred joined the Scarlet Crusade upon its founding. Gaufred quickly rose through the ranks as a Scarlet Inquisitor, eventually earning himself a place of honor in the Crimson Legion. He has long since been a loyal member of the Crusade, despite the contested circumstances of his master's death. Today he leads a reformation within the Scarlet Crusade known as the Poor Knights of Mograine, who herald back to the traditions of Alexandros Mograine and the agendas of the original Crusade. Physical Appearance Gaufred’s sculptural face is noble, deeply tanned by multiple sunlights; though his expression never changes. His countenance is downcast. The hard edge of his thin mouth perpetually remains in an unbending snarl of disapproval. His mournful face rears out from the dark, fixed in an expression of frigid disdain. His eyes are dark and intense, locked under a low ridge of a forehead, as deep and mournful as a hunting dog’s. The doleful cast of his bold eyes often settle upon those before him with extreme scrutiny. Unshorn hair, red as flames, cascade to shoulder-length, much akin to a lion’s mane. He is bearded like the pard, wearing a fulsome fleece which masks the imperfections of the face. His skin is leathery, grimy, and heavily tanned, the skin of a man who spends little time indoors. Mighty arms, each the girth of a lesser man’s thigh, wield his blade with efficient, murderous grace in combat. He is a hard, dour, humorless fanatic. Yet behind the austere of his solemnity is an Aurelian ardour. He is steel. He is doom. He is the stoic stone of the Templar; the remorseless and fearless manifestation of the Undead Slayer. The Scarlet Crusader stands out from a time of legend, clad in the lurid armaments known as the Dreadnaught Wargear. The armor is comprised of Dark Iron plates, imbued with nexus crystals and enchantments of various arcanic resistances even as the metals were cooled in the Black Forge. Its properties are such that it not only can absorb physical damage with outstanding expediency, but it can also reflect most forms of magic. The dark iron has therefore made the Dreadnaught armor a shadowy gray color, appearing more like charcoal than metal, and if struck, will give a flat instead of a dull metallic clang. The original Dreadnaught's Battlegear was the armor of Highlord Alexandros Mograine, founder of the Scarlet Crusade. Korfax explains the lore: :"The first suit of Dreadnaught armor was made exclusively for the Scarlet Highlord Mograine. Whilst donning the full suit, the Highlord looked himself to be a demon from the depths of the Nether. :Aye, 'twas quite a sight to behold as Mograine would wade into a hundred Scourge, Ashbringer held high, and come out on the other side in a cloud of dust and flames - enemies left in ashes beneath his feet. :It was not until after his controversial death that the knights and warriors of Lordaeron would wear similarly fashioned suits in honor of their fallen hero. While the death of Mograine was a great victory for Kel'Thuzad, the resulting martyrdom would be felt until the end of the war. :Where one did fall, many would rise..." As an elite Knight of the Mograine’s cause, Gaufred can be recognized as a member of the Crimson Legion by his tabard, which is notably different from those worn by line members of the Scarlet Crusade. This demeanor impresses that Gaufred is an upper echelon member of the Crusade, allowed to wear such a tabard as a symbol of his status. Another noticible feature on Gaufred would be the spring-loaded, clockwerk mechanized gauntlet which has been meticulously repurposed into a prosthetic hand. Gaufred wears a system of pulleys all the way up his arms, sensitive to the muscles along his humerous, radius, and ulna, which sympathize the movements of a regular hand. A fine signiture of Gaufred's mastery in engineering. The hand itself fashions the likeness of a gothic style Gauntlet, honed out of dark-iron metal and engraved with baroque markings. Various tools adorn what is an intense belt of utility, equipping Gaufred with the weapons necessary in combating the armies of the living dead. A Tome of Divinity is linked by a silver-chain, bearing immaculate depictions of holy-symbols across the leather-bound cover. An exorcism censor runs to the gird of his loins, a device used to contain undead-spirits upon their defeat. Beside a single penny-pouch appears to be a vial of a fluorescent blue liquid, presumably Holy Water from the City of Stratholme. A monster’s slayer kit fits snugly across his torso as a sash, with four sheathes leading down to a satchel. The first three slots contain silvered throwing-knives, while the last holsters a collapsible silver-stake. The Satchel itself contains Holy Mightstones, which when shattered, empowers one with holy power against the undead; Scarlet Insignia's and Sigil's proving token of rank and membership; a Mark of Faith often used as a Rosary in prayer; a Hallowed Brazier which can reveal the visible forms of incorporeal creatures; unlit torches and vials of oil; reagents including a Symbol of Divinity, a Symbol of Kings, and a small-box of sacred candles. Likewise are kept a menagerie of armor polish, Wizard’s Oil, sharpening stones, A blacksmiths hammer, a rivet set, a pair of pliers, and spare buckles as well as leather strips – A good Knight is one who always keeps his equipment well maintained! For one to encounter Gaufred is for one to encounter an agent of retribution worthy of being called an Undead-Slayer. These conventions prove useful in dire situations, but it is the massive Truesilver blade upon which Gaufred trusts in battle. Its aesthetic design is with likeness to the Ashbringer,though it does not superimpose any authenticity of the kind which might be considered poor-taste. The legends say that the sword was crafted by the Scarlet Sorcerer Timolain, as one of many products of weaponry he conjured for the Crusade. The Great-sword is named, “Absolvo,” an archaic word meaning, “Absolution.” The Truesilver dweomer of this weapon makes it a deadly fierce weapon when raised against the undead, leaving behind trails of righteous fire in its wake. Though a very minor weapon in comparison to the true Ashbringer, it is certainly an armament to be revered. Biography Personality and traits Quotes Combat Notes and references Category:Characters Category:Neutral Category:Scarlet Crusade